Panamaball
Republic of Panamaball |nativename = : República de Panamábola|caption = My Canal!|image = panama.jpg|reality = ���� Republic of Panama ����|government = Unitary presidential constitutional republic|language = Spanish|capital = Panamá Cityball|personality = Caring, Yet with some anger problems and should see why his cities are evil, Giant Isolated oil loving country because of USA and Colombia|affiliation = Panama Canal|friends = Costa Ricaball USAball Canal brothers! Chinaball|enemies = Taiwanball (no really) Colombiaball Switzerlandball "I won't recognize your election"|founded = 1821-Present 1903 (from United States of Colombiaball)|predecessor = United States of Colombiaball|imagewidth = default|status = Made It into World Cup despite everyone thinking he wouldn’t. |military = Military abolished in 1989. Remove Manuel Noriega!|religion = Roman Catholicism Protestantism Judaism|likes = Canal, El Chombo/Dame Tu Cosita|intospace = no|bork = Canal canal}}Panamaball, officially the Republic of Panamaball, is a country in Central America. He is bordered by Costa Ricaball to the west, and Colombiaball to the east. The country is divided into ten provinces, along with the capital Panamá Cityball, giving him a total of 28,640 square miles, making him the 4th largest country in Central America. With a population of about only 4.034 million as of 2016, he ranks number 131 in population. Being geographically in North and South America, as well as having access to the pacific, Panama maintains membership in OASball, and is a candidate for the Pacific Allianceball. Panama is seen as one of the more peaceful countries in Central America aside from Costa Ricaball. His national day is November 28th History He belongs once to Gran Colombiaball and is famous for his coffee. USAball cut him in half, charging other countryballs to pass through him. Panamaball went several personality disorder during the 1960s and 1980s. USAball gave him freedom in 1989 where he became a democratic nation. USAball reliquished control of the Panama Canal in 1999, as the new millineum arrived. But eventually UNball made everyone give up their colonies and now he collects the rent for himself and sells USAball coffee as Hawaiiball is the only stateball that can grow his own coffee so it's all cool now. In 2016 secret documents were released and caused a scandalous crisis to different countries which is known as the Panama Papers. Relationships Friends * Costa Ricaball - BFF, not as Colombiaball. * USAball - You helped me get rid of that guy and I really appreciate it, but, I DO NOT THINK IT WAS NECESSARY TO DO IT IN THIS WAY! You kill a lot of innocent Civilians, although thanks to what you did, my economy is now very good, so, thank you? * Egyptball - We both have a canal! Enemies * Taiwanball - THERE IS ONLY 1 CHINA! * Switzerlandball - NEVER FORGET 6 - 0 * Colombiaball - Op worst brother * Venezuelaball - He says that he does not recognize the election that took place there on 30 July 2017. Family * Spainball - Mother * Franceball - Aunt * Italyball - Uncle * Portugalball - Uncle * Romaniaball - Uncle * Argentinaball - Brother * Boliviaball - Brother * Chileball - Brother * Colombiaball - Brother * Costa Ricaball - Brother * Cubaball - Brother * Dominican Republicball - Brother * Ecuadorball - Brother * El Salvadorball - Brother * Equatorial Guineaball - Brother * Guatemalaball - Brother * Hondurasball - Brother * Mexicoball - Brother * Nicaraguaball - Brother * Paraguayball - Brother * Peruball - Brother * Puerto Ricoball - Brother * Uruguayball - Brother * Venezuelaball - Brother * USAball - Half Brother * Gibraltarball - Half Brother * Philippinesball - Adoptive Brother * Brazilball - Cousin Gallery 5Ov12PY.png|credit from kay10panda, AndyRedditor, GeorgiusNL, wikipedia_org, just_wait_a_sec, Liquid_Lake, Mylenn Jhh_-_Kopia.png Jhh.png|Comic about Panama canal 10431533 367041426834984 7251686097792848536 n.jpg 82jVevX.png 'pKlm5Ac.png 28bw7iw2298x.png VoNkUek.png Da_Polandball_crew.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Club_internacional_Polandball.png Sele_Polandball.png FEGm8Pm.png Latino_eleven.png 0Wb2NG6.png Panamáball 0.png *Is it bird? Is it plane? No, it's Punama! zh:巴拿馬球 Category:Central America Category:Catholic Category:Protestant Category:Latin America Category:Chocolate Category:Transcontinental Category:Homosex Removers Category:South America Category:Christian Lovers Category:Spanish Speaking Countryball Category:Christian Category:USA allies Category:Pro Western Sahara Category:Red Blue White Category:Anti-Catalonia Category:Pro Kosovo Category:Panamaball Category:UNball Category:Anti Venezuela